Summon Charm
by Jamie am I
Summary: Just some random DemyxSora fluff. don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Heats.

Summary: Some random DemyxSora Fluff.

* * *

Delicate fingers ran quickly over the chords of a sitar. Shrill music blasting through the air.

Demyx picked up his playing pace, hoping to defeat the fifteen-year-old in front of him.

_'I can't let him win,' _he thought._ 'This wasn't ever supposed to happen. I was never meant to become a Nobody. I lived a normal life at home until that bastard Xemnas set off the Heartless in my world.'_

"Is that all you got?" Sora asked as he viciously swung his Keyblade.

_'Yes,'_ Demyx thought.

Sora took another swing, and hit the sitar.

_'Stop,'_ he thought as empty tears formed in his eyes. _'Please stop. I don't want this. I don't want any of this. I should just fade into the darkness where I belong, along with Larxene and Zexion and the others whom have fallen to you and your Keyblade.'_

He kept playing, even though what was left of his heart was telling him not to.

"It's like you're not even trying," Sora barked.

_'I'm not. There's nothing left to fight for. The only thing that I'd be willing to fight for would be a chance to stop Xemnas from setting of the shadows in the first place. My family… my friends… my home… all of it's gone. And it's all thanks to Xemnas!'_

…

_'So… why am I helping him? Why am I helping the man who ruined my life?'_

He suddenly stopped playing his sitar. Just stopped dead.

Nothing was worth battling anymore.

"Why'd you stop fighting?" Sora asked.

"Because there's nothing left to fight for…"

"Huh?!" He yelled. "What're you talking about? There's _always _something to fight for!"

"Not for me."

"What you mean?"

"I mean, there's no point in me fighting for a heart anymore. Even if I did get back my heart… who would remember me? My family and friends probably wouldn't know who the hell I was if I returned to my world alive again. And they were all that kept me going. Now… there's nothing."

Sora just stared blankly at him.

'_How can he even **think **that?' Sora thought. 'He's a Nobody! But… I think he means it. He seems so sincere. But how's that possible?'_

"You might as well kill me now."

Sora jumped back.

'_WHAT!? Did he just ask me to **kill **him? I don't believe it!'_

"I am _not _going to kill you!"

"Why not?!" Demyx roared. "There's nothing left for me! You'd be doing us both a favor!"

…

"Please…" he said as tears rolled down his face.

Sora walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," he said as he lifted the Nobody's head. "There's _always_ something to live for. And I _know _you can find what it is. You've just gotta look hard enough."

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out something.

"Take this," he said as he placed it in Demyx's hand.

Demyx looked in his open palm to see a charm of some sort.

"What is it?"

Sora juts lifted his Keyblade, and plunged it into the charm. It glowed a brilliant white, and so did the two boys.

"What was that?" Demyx asked as the light faded.

"That thing I just gave you… was an empty summon charm. Or at least it _was _empty until I shoved my Keyblade in there."

"What does it do?"

"Look… anytime you need someone to talk to… just hold it tight, and I'll be there."

"But… why give this to _me_? I mean… I'm your enemy."

"Enemy or not, anyone could use a friend."

Demyx just smiled down at Sora.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he replied.

They stood in an awkward silence for a little while, before Demyx spoke.

"Well, I guess I better go," he said as he opened a portal of darkness.

He was about to step through when Sora called back at him.

"Wait!"

Demyx turned around.

"I have something else for you."

"What is it?" He asked.

The fifteen-year-old ran toward Demyx, before he leapt into his arms to give him a bone-crushing hug.

Demyx was so shocked; he didn't know what to do. After all, he hadn't had a hug for years. He just patted Sora on the back, before he decided to break free.

"What was that for?"

"Just consider it a friendship hug."

Demyx smiled again.

Another awkward silence.

"Well, get going! Before Xemnas murders you," Sora said with a small wink.

"Yeah. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around."

He opened another portal, and this time he stepped through. He continued his walk to the Castle That Never Was, a smile on his face the whole time… because now he had something… or in this case, _someone_, to live for.

* * *

Please review. 


End file.
